COU: Once A Ranger
by Ultimuus
Summary: AU. CoU Fic. Set during To Boldly Go. COmpanion Series to TBG. Read the other 3 CoU Fics to gain better understanding. RnR. no Flames, Plox.
1. Causality

Call Of Ultimuus: Once a Ranger.

This, of course, is a part of the CoU saga. It's 3.5, as it's main focus is within To Boldly Go, but in the 8 years between Voyager's Return and the Mission of the ENT-F. This is a Companion Series to

Heh... whilst you're waiting on the next chapter of To Boldly Go to come out, you're prossibly wondering what happened in the eight years between endgame and Ship called Enterprise.

Here you go, that teamup fic i promised long ago.

Chapter 1: Causality

Inside one of the most protected rooms at Starfleet command, the Commander in Chief of starfleet was repremanding an officer under his command.

"If you talk out of line one more time, i'll demote you back to CPO," Tommy said.

"I'll talk this way if i want, old man, i'm your brother, i still have some years... well, you do to, but not as much," Sugimori said, grinning with his sardonic smirk.

Tommy's eyebrows furrowed. He knew never to go full out against sugimori in a verbal argument. 16 first contacts with alien races tended to give someone a reputation for debate. However, tommy was past diplomacy by now.

"Listen here mister," Tommy said, grabbing sugimori by the uniform jacket, "you're this close--"

"Take your hand off of me or i'll put you into the old admiral's home," sugimori said, the smirk gone, "You know, It's not my fault that we let some mad man install a Chroniton flux device in three Earth starfleet ships. We didn't know that it was gonna turn out like it did."

Tommy relinquished his grip on sugimori, "That isn't why i'm mad... you know why."

"Oh yeah, CC ruins, bottom corridor, storage room seven." Sugimori said, "I never thought you'd get so pissy about a pair of Kim's panties."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira Sugimori combed her brown hair and tied it into a ponytail. As she did so, she was also attempting not to laugh hysterically as she listened to Sugimori talk about his meeting with Admiral Oliver, who she still called Dr. O.

"I remember that," Kira said, "you know how hard it was to get them distracted enough so you could pull the heist off?"

"No, but i know it actually disturbed me for 3 seconds that a Klingon liked Victoria's secret."

Kira giggled, leaning into Sugimori as he sat down next to her, "I want to go back into space," Kira said, "It's boring here at command."

"I know, but Tommy thinks it's safer here."

"Can't you talk to Admiral Janeway?"

"I could, but i'd not be surprised if tommy didn't find some way to keep me on Earth as Long as possible."

"Oh yeah, he outranks her."

"Unfortunately." Sugimori said as the ground shook.

As the walls started to cave in, they were beamed out, and onto a ship's transporter Pad."

"Hoo...," Sugimori said, " Good thing our things are in spacedock."

"Captain sugimori," The transporter chief said, "Captain Picard would like to speak with you."

"We're on the Enterprise, "Kira said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As sugimori and Kira stepped upon the bridge of the Sovereign class USS Enterprise, he gasped.

The ship was beautiful.

"You must be Captain Sugimori," The Klingon Chief of Security said, "Come this way."

"Alrighty," Sugimori said.

When sugimori and Kira entered the Ready Room, they saw Admiral Oliver and an man in his late seventies, though he looked surprisingly young.

"Commander Kevin Sugimori, Reporting as Ordered, i just decided to bring my wife, Lt, Cmdr Kira Sugimori, with me."

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, and i know you know CnC Oliver."

"Indeed," Sugimori said, "the only person i know who can withhold a promotion because of a 300 year old prank."

Tommy grinned.

"Don't hold it too much against me, if the LRS hadn't picked up the energy pulse, you'd be picking yourself and the corpse of your wife outta the rubble."

"Yow," Sugimori said, "You make it sound like Rita's back... but that can't be... can it?"

"I don't know, funny thing... the pulse came from a probe over florida. Command only got minor damage, however, that was after it cut a swath through Fort Lauderdale," Tommy said, "we had marines on the scene within minutes of the attack... 6 million died."

"I swear, i didn't piss them off," Sugimori said, trying to lighten the mood, "How many starfleet personnel were lost in the attack?"

"Three hundred twenty five," Tommy said, " Annika and T'leyah were there visiting Kim... Kim got out, and Annie is hurt... but..."

Sugimori leaned against the wall and slid down it until he was in a sitting position.

"Dead?" Kira asked, her voice barely squeaking out as her world seemed to be crashing down.

"I'm sorry," Tommy said, "I thought it would be easier if i would have told you. She felt no pain."

"Of course not," Sugimori said, getting up with practised precision, "She was going on two years old."

Picard saw the pain in sugimori's eyes, "Commander, i lost my brother and nephew 7 years ago, in a fire... one must mourn, but keep their anger in check, lest all goes to hell and a half basket."

"Where did the weapon that did this come from?" Sugimori said, trying to choke back the tears.

"According to the scans of the ion trails and the Telemetries, from a far reach of space called the Delphic Expanse."

"What's Starfleet going to do about it?" Kira said.

"The Enterprise will enter the Delphic Expanse and attempt to find out who did this, and bring them to justice." Tommy said, "From what we've determined, from translations, we're up against a force called the Xindi... unfortunately, that's all we know."

"Permission to join the enterprise," Sugimori said, "Please."

"Actually," Tommy said, "Both of you are to be transferred to Active duty on the Enterprise, Kira, you will take over the counselor's position, and Kevin, You're to take over the First Officer's position."

"Both roles are going to be hard to fill," Picard said, "However, i personally requested both of you."

"We will do our best... what about our things?"

"Already beamed aboard," Tommy said, "Kev, don't give Jean-Luc too much trouble... he's old, and his heart's bad... we're really keeping him all together with duct tape."

"Very funny," Picard said, "Well, you two are dismissed, meet in Ten Forward in two hours."

"Aye sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the meeting in Ten Forward, Sugimori and Kira entered the bridge, looking over at the new friends that they had met relatively quickly.

Kira smiled as she saw the helmsman, however.

"Ronny?" Kira said, "Dat you?"

"Kira?" Ronny said, "Wow, small world... Ooo... Cap'n Picard's coming... talks later."

"Commander, you have a long standing reputation for irking starbases around the galaxy... Take us out," Picard said, entering the bridge.

"Helm, take us out, one quarter impulse."

When the ship left dock, and the Solar System, Sugimori grinned, "Helm, Set Course for the Delphic Expanse."

"Aye sir," Ronny said.

"Engage, Maximum Warp," Picard said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heh, i felt sorry for leaving 8 years out of the story, so this fic will talk about the eight years between End Game and Ship called enterprise.

Also, During enterprise, in this story, the Xindi Arc obviously didn't happen... so expect some action before a good ol teamup.


	2. Warped

**Chapter 2: Warped**

**Note: **_Thank you thank you, guest author Joseph Dickson here. Now I figured that these guys are going into The Expanse and hell, a smooth ride isn't as fun. We need drama. So I cooked this up for Ultimuus. Now with everything going on with the two of us don't expect regular update from any of our stories for a while._

**Note 2: **_Damn it! Nominate our stories for awards this year. Lol._

Commander Kevin Sugimori, First Officer of the United Federation of Planets Flagship NCC-1701-E Enterprise, former Power Ranger, legendary officer, and at this point grieving father sat in the captain's chair on the bridge of the large Federation flagship. To anyone who knew the man people would think he had died inside, those who didn't would think the reports of Commander Sugimori as a sarcastic commander to be false, however to knows who knew him well, they know him best at this point as an extremely sad, hurt, and grief filled man. Sugimori had only one goal on this trip; get revenge on those who killed his baby.

It had been an hour since Commander Sugimori became lost in his thoughts. The bridge was extremely quiet, no one seemed to want to ask Sugimori any questions or even give him a progress report. However that uncomfortable silence was interrupted by the alarm blaring.

"Commander we have an intruder in the Captain's Ready Room, security detail on route," Chief of Security, Commander Zelik Leybenzon told Commander Sugimori.

"Negative Commander, I'll take care of it," Kevin told the Russian Commander.

"But sir," Commander Leybenzon protested.

"Obey my wishes commander, or you will wish you had," Sugimori said as he left the bridge.

"Stupid reckless…" Leybenzon began mumbling loudly before being cut off by Ronny.

"Leybenzon, shut up. You have no idea what he has been through or who he is meeting. You must also be ignorant to his past if you think Kevin can't take care of any threat that opposes him. You must truly be an idiot to think you know anything about that man," Ronny said to her superior causing silence to once again fill the room.

"And I suppose you do lieutenant," Leybenzon stated in confident sarcasm.

"As a close family friend since our days on the NX-02 Columbia, being there for the birth of his children, a bridesmaid at his wedding, yes I know everything that has happened and I suggest you shut up about my friend. Either that or I'll give you a reason to throw me in the brig," Ronny told her commander which the man was obviously not ready for.

"Resume your station lieutenant, and I suggest you keep your ignorance to yourself commander," Captain Picard said as he made his commanding presence known.

"Yes sir," Ronny said happily as she turned back to her control panel.

"Yes captain," Leybenzon said dejected as he watched Captain Picard walk from the bridge to his ready room.

"I'm sorry Kevin. She was like a granddaughter to me. T'leyah will be missed. I would like to attend any service you have for her when you return," Joseph Dickson said as he sat on the corner of Captain Picard's desk.

"I want them dead. All of them, the men, the women…" Sugimori started before being cut off.

"Kevin don't. You don't know the situation. Just…Kevin I have been in your shoes. I lost my son…" Dickson started before being cut off by Kevin.

"AND YOU SWORE REVENGE ON AN ENTIRE REALITY FULL OF CREATURES! I SAW THE WARSHIP SKEMATICS! THE INDESTRUCTABLE DROID ARMY THAT YOU PLAN TO SEND BEYOND ENEMY LINES! I'VE SEEN THE WEAPONS TECHNOLOGY YOU HAVE TRADED FOR! YOU ARE PLANNING THE EXTINCTION OF AN ENTIRE RACE FOR THEM KILLING YOUR SON!" Sugimori yelled angrily at his longtime friend and mentor.

"Kevin that isn't fair. Psychotics are animals, they…" Dickson said calmly before being cut off again by Kevin.

"THEY KILLED SIX MILLION PEOPLE! INJURED ONE OF MY CHILDREN AND KILLED MY LITTLE GIRL! I WANT YOUR FLEET! I WANT THEM DEAD! ALL OF THEM!" Sugimori yelled with clinched fists as his knuckles turned white and his emotions getting the better of him.

"Kevin you know I can't do that. This timeline has to continue with YOUR actions being those that determine the outcome of this conflict," Dickson told Sugimori as the starfleet commander closed his eyes, causing two tears to sneak out of his eyes.

"What if it was Destany? What if it was your daughter involved in that massacre? What would you do?" Sugimori asked barely keeping his emotions under wraps.

"Kevin I can't get directly involved. I can do some things but the revenge on the Xindi responsible is yours to take," Dickson told Sugimori which didn't help as much as Dickson hoped it would.

"You claim she was like a granddaughter to you, you claim I am like a son, but you won't help us…" Sugimori started before he was cut off.

"Kevin I am going after the builders. I can reach the ones that started this, the ones behind the attack. You will go after the Xindi and destroy the expanse," Dickson paused before he put a hand on Sugimori's shoulder. "Son, I have been where you are. I have to visit my son's grave and know I was the one who was responsible for his fate. After this is over I swear I will do everything in my power to help you, Kira, and your daughter. Until then I am going to help you. Take my saber," Dickson's words hit Kevin Sugimori like a ton of bricks, with the offer of the personal weapon of his mentor was something the Enterprise First Officer would never expect.

"But, what if I can't control it?" Sugimori asked calming down a bit.

"The sword, much like Androgynous, is a life form. Androgynous recognizes you because you are pure good. The Maim Saber recognizes emotions such as regret, vengeance, righteous anger, and remorse. Anyone who carries those emotions in abundance it will work with you. Power means nothing to this sword and it will destroy the user if these emotions are not present with you. Don't try to control it, work with it. Use it hand in hand with Androgynous. Just don't forget your honor. Remember Korrag, after the plain crash, you let him live because revenge was not honorable, remember such things Kevin. Also remember that you have always made me proud. And I believe you will continue to in the future," Dickson told Sugimori before handing him the saber that in it's history had caused as much destruction as it has joy. Commander Sugimori took the blade from his mentor before asking his final question.

"Why, why did she have to die? Why her?" Kevin croaked out finally starting to lose his emotions.

"I have spent two decades pondering that question Kevin. Like you, I am a father scorned. However we must find strength to carry on. In their memory, for our families, and for ourselves. Remember that Kevin. Now I think your wife needs you more than the crew. Go on, I'll join you shortly," Dickson told Sugimori before he turned and put on his most authorities face and walking out to go see his wife.

Through everything Captain Picard just stood there in on spot beside the door expecting anything except what he saw. The tough as nails, honorable to a fault, First Officer of the USS Enterprise Kevin Sugimori seeking revenge on an entire species. It was the unthinkable, however somehow Picard understood. "Captain, I highly suggest Kevin get the rest of this trip off to spend with his wife. They need to begin the healing process," Dickson told Picard before starting to walk past. "And who are you?" Picard asked looking at the man. "Call me Dickson; I created the Raptor class fighters. I'm also a surrogate father to Kevin, unless he is visually feeling better, don't let him fight or resume his post. I will remain for a few days to monitor his progress. He should be fine in a few days, with the exception of being a little more dedicated," Dickson told Picard before leaving toward the Sugimori Living Quarters. "I hope you're right Mister Dickson, I hope you're right," Picard said after the door closed as he placed the fate of his new first officer in the hands of a complete stranger.

**Note: **_Well, I'm hoping you all liked my fill in chapter. This will be the last work you see from me for a while and I hope you all enjoyed it. Ultimuus should be back next week._

Note from the main author: Barring any more bad things, next chap should be up for this and both TBGs in a span of 2 weeks,


	3. healing

Well, it's been a slobberknocker of a few months... and it's only getting worse...

but hey, i'm still alive, and I believe I has an idea for a chapter.

so... here it is...

Chapter 3: Healing

Kevin Sugimori sat in the Happy Bottom Riding Club, the crew lounge of the Enterprise E. normally, he would be on duty, however, on orders from Captain Picard, he was on psychological leave.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Commander Miranda Kadohata said, standing next to the table.

"Sure," Sugimori said, "... Commander Kadohata, Right?"

"Please call me Miranda," Kadohata said, "Did you hear about the argument on the bridge?"

"From different sources."

"How long have you known Veronica?"

"Ronny... I met her when the Columbia mission started... she was part of the Overdrive project...," Sugimori said, grinning, "When we got on voyager, she became a cornerstone of the team..."

"You like her?"

"She's a friend... remember, I'm happily married."

"True."

"Hey," Kira said, sitting down with the other two, "Miranda, I heard Ronny and Zel got into it."

"Yep... Counselor... how are you feeling?"

"That's a new one," Kira said, joking, "We're both feeling better... but... it is kinda hard..."

"Mandy," Sugimori said, "What is it?"

"It's been a week already... the morale of the crew is low..."

"Miranda, hate to say it, but you're more of a counselor than I thought."

"I"ve just been noticing... you two have been wronged, I know that..."

"Mandy," Sugimori said, "I know... Actually, Captain Picard has told me that whenever I get done eating, I gotta get up there."

"Really?" Kadohata asked.

Sugimori smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat in the captain's chair, looking over a progress report by an ensign.

"Make it so, ensign."

As the ensign walked away, the Turbolift opened, revealing a certain first officer.

"Commander Kevin Sugimori, reporting for duty." Sugimori said, a grin on his face.

"Dickson told me that you were ready to get back on duty... take your post," Picard said.

"Aye," Sugimori said, "What's our progress?"

"A day away from the Delphic Expanse"

"Just think... in one day, we're gonna be going into something that for years has been called unexplorable," Ronny said, "It's kinda... exhilirating."

"That kind of attitude will get you a long way, Lieutenant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After shift, Sugimori laid on his bed in his and Kira's quarters, a sleeping Kira on his chest.

"T'leyah died before I could give her her second party..." Sugimori said, regretting that he wasn't able to save one of his little girls.

"Kev," Kira said, "I miss her too, but we're gonna be at the expanse tomorrow, we're gonna be going into unknown space. We need to be at full strength, mentally, and Physically."

"I know, but it hurts."

"I know, honey, I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

desudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesudesu

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What's this? A chapter of Once A Ranger?

I've been slacking.

Actually, life has been hell. I'm working, my niece was in a car accident, and... yeah.

Life sucked there for a while.

Wait for TBG, cause you'll be surprise with what I do with it... Lets just say... An era may be starting to close.

Til Then, may you read and reread and rereread all my other stories. :D

Ultimuus.


	4. Into the Expanse

Yep, it's been ages since i've posted anything on this, but I thought it was time to pay a visit back in future time, to when sugimori was still a commander. :D

Because I have switched formats in my writing styles, See TBGF's last few chapters to see what I mean, I'll also be doing this here, just not this chapter. This is just a short chapter to say "HEY, Muus is alive!!!

And rejoice, no talking zords!

Chapter 4: Into the Expanse.

Commander Kevin Sugimori sat in the captain's chair, reading over a progress report.

"Commander," Lieutenant Robinson said, "There are 3 ships similar to the ship that attacked earth on an intercept course... they have weapons online and shields."

"Red Alert, Captain Picard to the Bridge," Sugimori said, standing up, "arm our defenses and prepare to fire at the first sign of aggression."

"Aye sir."

"Sir," Commander Leybenzon said, "The lead ship is hailing us."

"On screen," Sugimori said standing up.

"I Am Kralik, Of the Xindi Reptiliansss... You have encroached in our space...," The commander of the Xindi ship said, "Lower Your Sssshieldss.."

Sugimori chuckled at that, "Nah.... See, when someone tells us to lower our shields, we kinda get our dander up... you see... it's something called pride."

The Xindi snorted and cut off the transmission.

"Lock on phasers and prepare to fire," Sugimori said, "Target their weapons and shields... as a warning."

As the Xindi began firing their weapons, sugimori just grinned.

"Fire at will."

Picard had been looking on from his ready room and smiled as sugimori ordered the tactical officer to just disable the ships.

After a few minutes, the lead xindi ship was disabled, the other two ships adrift with huge holes in the outer hulls.

"Hail the remaining ship," Sugimori said.

"Kralik on the viewer, sir," Leybenzon said.

"You will not live to regret this, Alpha quadrant ship." Kralik said, shutting off his com system and setting the Xendi ship to self destruct.

"Get a lock on Kralik and beam him directly to the brig." Sugimori said, "Leybenzon, have two of your best security people meet us in the brig, Picard, to the bridge."

"Aye, Sir," Leybenzon said as Picard exited his ready room, nodded to his first officer and Security officer, and sat in his chair.

"Now," Sugimori said as the two entered the turbolift, "The fun begins."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what seemed to be ages, Sugimori finally dropped the unconscious body of the Xindi Reptilian.

Sugimori knew that he'd be getting an earful from Captain Picard later, but for now, Sugimori was chalking it up as a small victory for his sanity.

"Well," Leybenzon said, "at least you got the information you wanted before you beat the living bejeezus out of him."

"Yeah, well," Sugimori said, "You try losing a child to one of these ugly fucks."

"Point taken," Leybenzon said as the two exited the brig after re-securing the prisoner, "Sir... What's with Lieutenant Robinson?"

"What about her, Commander?" Sugimori said, "She's a hell of a friend, and a capable Ranger."

"She also threatened to rip my nose off if I insulted you again in front of her."

Sugimori chuckled, "That's Ronny. Just watch out. She will rip your nuts off if you piss her off too much."

Zelik gulped, but then Sugimori grinned again, "Let's get back up to the bridge, shall we?"

"Uh.... aye, sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Commander," Picard said, "Thanks to your interrogation methods, We have made it safely into the Delphic expanse.... however... In the future, you are not to lay hands on any prisoner unless that person attacks you first. I know that you want to destroy the Xindi, but let's do that when we find their homeworld... and then, IF, and only IF, they don't agree to our terms."

Sugimori simply nodded. He had gone too far, and he knew that he couldn't just run around being batman every time a new Xindi entered the brig.

"Control your anger, Commander," Picard said, "And when we get there, you can bloody a few noses then."

"Aye sir," Sugimori said.

"Dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter's gonna be enjoyable, if I get to it in a while, TBGF's giving me fits.

So join me next time when one plus two equals three plus four.

Until then, may you bloody a few Xindi Noses.

Muus.


End file.
